Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Commonwealth Carnage
The Commonwealth Carnage was an international competition featuring robots from the Commonwealth of Nations. It was featured during the penultimate episode of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 and was originally shown on BBC Choice in early 2003, but the series was dropped by the BBC before it could be shown on BBC Two. It was repeated on Dave on 15th January 2011. *This episode featured the rekindling of two grudges, between Panic Attack and Firestorm, and Panic Attack and Shunt. Incidentally this was the last time that Panic Attack would fight Firestorm 1 on 1. *Also featured in this episode was the only occasion on with Mr Psycho was flipped *This episode featured the robot that had travelled the furthest to get to Robot Wars, a distance of over 10,000 miles *This was the last appearence of seasoned competitors Weld-Dor and Cerberus *Graham Bone, captain of Team Firestorm proposed to girlfriend Hazel Heslop after winning this competition. *Kevin Pritchard rejoined the Panic Attack team in this episode, after leaving to form the Evil Weevil team at the end of Series 2. Format The competition featured eight robots, each representing their respective countries from the Commonwealth. The robots came from England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Cyprus, Canada, Australia and South Africa. The eight robots were split into two four-way melees for the first round from which two would go through to the semi-finals. Two robots then went through to the final to decide the Commonwealth Carnage champion. Competing Robots Round 1 Bondi-Titch (AUS) vs Corkscrew (SCO) vs Weld-Dor 3 (NIR) vs Firestorm 4 (ENG) Firestorm went into this battle as the overwhelming favourites, and it was quick off the mark, immediately flipping Weld-Dor, although the Irish machine comfortably self-righted, only to be overturned again. Firestorm then attacked Bondi-Titch, but Corkscrew got in the way of the attack. Meanwhile, after a long time inactive, Weld-Dor tried to self-right, but found itself unable to, and Firestorm pushed it to the CPZ and flipped it out. Bondi-Titch hit the pit release, but was then attacked by Firestorm, who flipped it up against the arena wall, but Bondi-Titch crashed down again. Corkscrew, meanwhile, very nearly pitted itself under no pressure, as Phillipa Forrester suspected pre-battle, but veered away and crashed into an immobile Bondi-Titch. A second impact from Corkscew dislodged a panel from Bondi-Titch. Firestorm then took over the battering of Bondi-Titch, pushing it into the CPZ, and then, after levering against the arena wall, left it to Mr Psycho, who hammered it. Bondi-Titch appeared to have a brief spell of mobility, but this was cut short by a charge from Firestorm IV, and the subsequent flip out of the arena. After cease was called, Corkscrew caused massive damage to the side of Matilda. Qualified: Corkscrew & Firestorm 4 Terror Turtle (CAN) vs Cerberus (CYP) vs Panic Attack (WAL) vs Crushtacean (RSA) Panic Attack met Cerberus head on, but the two spun away. Crushtacean then took over, and rammed Cerberus into the pit release. Panic Attack then attacked Terror Turtle with the forks, meanwhile Crushtacean managed an almighty charge to pit Cerberus. Panic Attack and Crushtacean then teamed up to bully Terror Turtle, pushing it into the CPZ, and Panic Attack lifting it up with its forks. Crushtacean then grabbed the wheel guards, and pushed Terror Turtle, before releasing it. Panic Attack then pushed Terror Turtle into Sir Killalot, who lifted it up, whilst Crushtacean clawed at the back of Sir Killalot. Towards the end of the battle, Panic Attack reignited its famous rivalry with Shunt, lifting the house robot off its wheels. Sir Killalot appeared to break down towards the end of the fight, only able to move his jaws, and so could not inflict further punishment on the overturned Terror Turtle. From the three that made the end of the battle, the judge's decided that Crushtacean and Panic Attack had done enough to make the next round. Qualified: Panic Attack & Crushtacean Round 2 Panic Attack (WAL) vs Firestorm 4 (ENG) The battle between the two old rivals began with Panic Attack dodging Firestorm, before it ran up on its forks, but Panic Attack was unable to capitalise on this. Firestorm then fought back, and pushed Panic Attack into the CPZ, almost flipping it onto its back in the process. Panic Attack was unable to regroup and come in on another attack as Firestorm mercilessly hounded it; however once again it ran up on the forks of Panic Attack, who again failed to capitalise. Firestorm pushed Panic Attack the length of the arena, and into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, but both robots escaped. Firestorm again tried to flip Panic Attack but failed to. Firestorm got stuck on an angle grinder temporarily, and Panic Attack took the initiative, momentarily taking the upper hand in the battle. Firestorm retaliated and pushed Panic Attack against the arena wall. Panic Attack's srimech was designed for protecting it from getting stuck on its back, so was useless on its side. First Refbot, then Mr Psycho tried to free Panic Attack, but failed, so Panic Attack was counted out, and Firestorm pressed the pit release. Mr Psycho picked up Panic Attack, and paraded it around the arena, whilst Firestorm took on Sergeant Bash and flipped it. Mr Psycho left Panic Attack to attack Firestorm who had tried, and failed to get underneath. After hammering Firestorm, Psycho returned to Panic Attack, dumping it in the pit. As Mr Psycho reversed, he landed himself on the wedge of Firestorm. Cease was called, but Firestorm continued anyway, managing to flip the gargantuan house robot. Post battle, it took nearly a dozen people to re-right Mr Psycho. Winner: Firestorm 4 Crushtacean (RSA) vs Corkscrew (SCO) Corkscrew spun up to full speed and attacked Crushtacean, but only managed to bump off the South African machine. Crushtacean stopped Corkscrew spinning by pinning it against the arena wall, and grabbing the blades with its claws, fulfilling the pre-match prophecy that Corkscrew would 'fit perfectly' in the claws of Crushtacean. Corkscrew was dragged around the arena , and eventually into the pit release tyre, causing the top decoration to fall off. Crushtacean then managed to push Corkscrew into the pit, managing to fall in itself, after being nudged by Growler. Winner: Crushtacean Final Firestorm 4 (ENG) vs Crushtacean (RSA) Firestorm IV started the battle with an onslaught on Crushtacean, attempting several times to flip Crushtacean. Dead Metal then attacked Crushtacean, who attacked the exposed wheels. Firestorm again got in underneath Crushtacean, and flipped Crushtacean over, and then onto its side, from where it could not self-right. Refbot then counted down the South African machine, and Firestorm was crowned Commenwealth Champion, their first trophy in four years of trying. Firestorm in celebration took on the House Robots as it had done before, pressurising Dead Metal, almost flipping it over. Sergeant Bash came in with its jaws, and crushed the shell of Firestorm. Refbot tried to separate the three machines. The fight ended with Firestorm balancing Dead Metal precariously on its flipper. After this battle, Graham Bone proposed to girlfriend Hazel Heslop. Commonwealth Carnage Champion: Firestorm 4 Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:Episodes to contain an OotA